1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,540 relates to a connector with a housing formed with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. Resiliently deformable locks are formed with the housing and project into the cavities. The locks are deformed as the terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities. However, the locks are restored resiliently when the terminal fitting reaches a proper depth. The restored locks engage an engaging portion of the terminal fitting, and thereby prevent the terminal fitting from coming out.
Locking forces on the terminal fittings may be insufficient if the locks are made smaller in an effort to miniaturize the connector. Locking forces can be enhanced by forming each terminal fitting with a projection that projects towards the lock. The lock engages both the engaging portion and projection, thereby enhancing a locking force. However, this design increases an inserting force because the lock must be deformed by an additional amount dictated by the projecting distance of the projection.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object is to reduce the deformation of a lock during insertion of a terminal fitting.